Making Sure
by basketcases02
Summary: Nakatsu wonders if he's capable of kissing a guy and doesn't want to fail if he ever has a chance with Mizuki. A night alone and a couple of beers give him the answer. Light Yaoi. [Complete]


****

Disclaimer: The Characters do not belong to me.

****

Warning: Boy love implications.

****

A/N: Just thought I'd try a Hana Kimi story. I've only read through volume six of the English manga. I hope you enjoy!

****

Making Sure

Nakatsu felt strangely relieved which was strange because he had just accepted the fact that he was madly in love with his friend Mizuki who happened to be male. Up to this point Nakatsu had always believed he was straight, but when he looked at Mizuki he got a fluttering in the pit of his stomach which he had never experienced around any other person, including his girlfriend. Nakatsu was still uncomfortable with his feelings, but he was glad that he had finally admitted his love and now he was ready to win Mizuki over.

He smiled slightly as he stared at the back of Mizuki's head. The boy was just too cute for words. He loved everything about him: the way a strand of hair was curling slightly at the back of his neck, the way he leaned his chin on his knuckles, the sensual way he subconsciously nibbled on his pencil…Nakatsu shuddered with desire. He had to stop thinking about Mizuki during class or things could become rather embarrassing.

He looked across the aisle to see Sano watching him watch Mizuki. He had a suspicion that Sano was his main rival and he had caught the two of them in several awkward situations. The two of them were extremely close, and as Mizuki's roommate, Sano definitely had the advantage. He watched as Mizuki frowned slightly. He really liked Sano, but if winning Mizuki meant he had to turn his back on their friendship, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

A student entered the room and handed a note to the teacher. This was enough to distract Nakatsu from his thoughts. The teacher cast him a puzzled expression before saying, "Umeda-sensei would like to see you in his office. I hope you're feeling well."

Nakatsu shrugged and smiled lovingly at Mizuki who had turned to look at him. The boy cast his eyes down and blushed slightly which caused Nakatsu to blush and Sano to snort with disgust. Nakatsu left the room and headed to the nurse's office.

Dr. Umeda was waiting for him. "Good afternoon, Nakatsu-san," he said airily as he closed the door behind them. Nakatsu jumped. Dr. Umeda had always made him slightly nervous.

"You wanted to see me?"

Dr. Umeda flashed him a smile that made him feel as if he had been drenched in ice water.

"Yes, you see, I've heard some _rumors_ about you." Umeda motioned to a chair.

Nakatsu sat an then gulped when Umeda sat and rolled his own chair over so that he was directly in front of him.

"_Rumors?_" the teen repeated shakily.

"Yes, rumors that you've been feeling more than friendly toward a certain boy we both know." Umeda raised an eyebrow.

Nakatsu felt his throat close up. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. He had yelled it out, but the doctor was making him extremely uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously. 'I'm not really sure," he lied.

Umeda leaned closer causing Nakatsu to lean back. "I could help you. You could experiment with me. I could teach you how to please a man."

Nakatsu choked and fell backwards with a crash. He knew he didn't want that. Dr. Umeda watched as he scrambled to his feet. "Hell no! I'll just figure all that out when the time comes." Nakatsu was puzzled when he realized that he didn't want that time to come too soon. Could he really be a good lover to Mizuki?

Umeda chuckled. "You'll only hurt him unless you figure out what you want. I, for one, don't believe you're gay enough to handle this."

Nakatsu felt his cheeks flush. "How do you figure?"

The man before him shrugged. "Most men, gay or straight, have trouble resisting me, so you obviously don't know how to appreciate the male form."

Nakatsu knew he could appreciate Mizuki's form. "Aren't you cocky."

"If Mizuki were before you ready to kiss you, I doubt you'd even have the guts to go through with it. You have no idea whether or not you could kiss a man. You'd probably just mess it all up and lose him forever." Umeda's eyes gleamed as he teased.

Nakatsu glared in response.

"Well, you can go back to class now. If you change your mind, you know where I am." The doctor touched Nakatsu's cheek causing him to flinch.

Nakatsu left the office angry and worried. Maybe he wasn't gay enough to be with Mizuki. Maybe he _should_ experiment first although his stomach revolted when he thought of Umeda. When he returned to class, Mizuki threw him a worried glance. He smiled at his friend before catching Sano's annoyed expression. Suddenly he had an idea as to how he could practice kissing a guy.

000

Where's Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked Sano a few days later although he already knew the answer. Mizuki was spending the evening with his slutty American friend, Julia. Nakatsu pushed down his anger. Before he could compete with the girl, he had to find out if he was man enough.

"Out with his friend," Sano answered putting his book down next to his bed. "I'm glad you stopped by; I wanted to talk to you."

Nakatsu handed him a beer and sat down next to him on the bed. "Yeah?"

Sano stared at him for several moments and opened his mouth to speak a few times before giving up and saying, "Never mind. Just don't freak out about things."

Nakatsu shrugged, that was like asking the sun not to shine. He was just an emotional person. He sipped at his beer.

"What's in the bag?" Sano asked, motioning to the large green duffle bag at Nakatsu's side.

Nakatsu opened it and smiled as he revealed several more cans of beer. "I was going to get the guys together to hang out in my room, but everyone seems to be gone." This of course was a lie as all the boys except Mizuki were in their rooms, but Sano didn't detect that Nakatsu was being anything but honest.

"Guess we can just hang in here," he offered. Nakatsu wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified.

000

An hour later Sano was quite intoxicated. He had fallen asleep several times but had made no attempt to kiss Nakatsu.

"Naksssu," Sano slurred, "Thersh something you should know about Mishuki."

Nakatsu rolled his eyes, "I already know," he informed him.

Sano looked slightly relieved. "That explains it."

"I won't give up to you that easily," Nakatsu burst "You may be his roommate, but I still have a shot."

Sano stared at him blinking several times, a look of pure confusion crossed his face. He laughed heartily. "So you don't know."

Now it was Nakatsu's turn to look puzzled. Sano giggled before leaning in to kiss him. Nakatsu had planned this, but Sano's moist lips took him by surprise. He had been kissed by Sano before; all the boys who had been around him when he was drinking had been, but he had been so disgusted that he hadn't thought about it. Now he focused on the sensations of Sano's lips rubbing against his and realized that kissing a guy wasn't too bad. Sure he wasn't attracted to Sano like he was to Mizuki, but at least he wasn't puking.

Nakatsu closed his eyes and put one of his hands into the back of Sano's hair and clenched the silky strands as he pulled the other boy into a deeper kiss. Sano let out a moan of approval as he pushed Nakatsu down on the bed, pinning him with the weight of his torso. Nakatsu squirmed into a comfortable position before exploring Sano's lips cautiously with the tip of his tongue. Sano opened his mouth slightly and slurped in his friend's tongue causing Nakatsu to gag slightly before tentatively entwining his tongue with Sano's. He could do this; he liked kissing other guys.

Soon he didn't have to convince himself as Sano's mouth crushed his and their tongues battled for dominance. He couldn't wait to try this with Mizuki. Of course he would be the one on top.

Sano began trailing his hand up Nakatsu's thigh causing his breath to catch with anticipation. Surely Sano wouldn't… but part of Nakatsu hoped he _would_. The hand stopped just short of reaching its apparent destination, and Sano was soon snoring softly into his mouth.

Nakatsu turned his head noticing the strong taste of alcohol. The encounter hadn't assured him he was gay, but at least he knew he could make out with a guy should the opportunity with Mizuki ever arise.

"What's going on in here?" Namba asked from the doorway. "I thought you were in love with Mizuki."

Nakatsu laughed nervously. "He got drunk and started kissing me. Now I'm trapped."

Namba nodded sympathetically before helping Nakatsu out from under Sano. "Who was stupid enough to let that guy have beer?"

Nakatsu shifted his eyes quickly causing Namba to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Oh."

Nakatsu turned to face the RA proudly. "Tell your uncle I won't need his help."

****

Complete

Thanks for reading. Please share your opinion.


End file.
